


Peach Peeler

by g0bliin



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Failed Relationship, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Post-Break Up, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0bliin/pseuds/g0bliin
Summary: After the events of the Labyrinth, Sarah and Jareth are actively involved with each other lives, soon falling in love and beginning a relationship. As time passes, they slowly grow to the sobering realization that they are not compatible with each other and must face the consequences of a failed relationship.*ABANDONED*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Sarah and Jareth having an on/off again relationship has been nagging at me for a bit. I wanted to explore that idea and add in elements of my own past relationship. This is a way for me to cope with what I had to deal with, and some parts will be hard for me to write about. I don't know how often I'll update this, but I will try. 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know in the comments. Thanks for the kudos, and all the other good things that keep me writing. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

“IT’S OVER JARETH! Why won’t you leave me alone for once?” Sarah screamed the Goblin King, her fists tightening into balls.

She didn’t give a damn who was overhearing her shouts. At this point, she was willing to be _anywhere_ that wasn’t near Jareth. Let the police come and drag her away to a jail cell. That would be a million times more pleasant than dealing with Jareth.

He was sitting down on her couch, holding his hands together, and staring off into the distance. Perhaps he had the same thought as well.

“Sarah I-,” Jareth began.

“No. _Don’t._ Don’t you ever _dare_ start what I think you’re going to say.”

Jareth’s eyes flashed in anger, and he stood up in a rush so quick, the floorboards shook underneath him. Small, electric blue sparks danced on his gloved fingertips. “Well it’s true, isn’t it Sarah? I’m not the monster you want to believe I am,” He leaned his forward, dropping his voice almost to a whisper. “And you’re only saying that to make yourself feel better. That’s what all humans do. Pushing the blame on someone else.”

She jerked her face back, tears stinging her eyes. “I was too young to be with you! Jareth, you should’ve known that from the beginning. Whatever “love” we had back then was nothing but a teen-driven infatuation caused by you not leaving me alone.”

“Don’t you believe I tried to pry myself away from you? I waited for you as long as I could, Sarah. I refused all those at court just to be with you, precious,” Jareth pleaded, reaching out a hand towards Sarah. “You are the only one for me, Sarah. We are destined to be together and I want this to work. For us, precious.”

Sarah stared at his outreached hand, imagining a peach to be in the center of his palm. The image was so vivid, she could’ve taken the peach, peeling the skin off of it gently.

Her mind then wandered to a poem she had read years ago.

 _‘The Goblin Market’_ by Christina Rossetti

Why? Why was she thinking of that poem now?

At the time it was amusing - even ironic considering how she had championed the Labyrinth, past all the temptations and offers Jareth gave her.

Long ago, she thought she was like Lizzie. The sister who refused to eat the goblin fruit. Covered in juice and pulp, Sarah ran through Jareth’s maze to rescue her brother.

However now, she was Laurie. The fact gutted Sarah to the core of her soul. What a native fool she was. Still stuck in her fairytales.

The taste of peaches, the taste of goblin fruit still lingering in her mouth to this day. Sarah wanted to forget all of this and go back to being the dotting girlfriend. She wanted to, so badly.

But Sarah couldn’t. This was the end.

It took all of her strength to turn away, pushing away his hand. Sarah couldn’t even bare to look him in the eye at this point. If she did, she would have to see his face. And she feared how he’d stare back at her.

Would he be disappointed? Furious? Somber?

Sarah wouldn’t ever know. She kept staring at the floor. Even now, she still feared the Goblin King. He was an otherly being - Sarah was only a mere human.

Still, she was still the champion. And the champion of the infamous Labyrinth of the Goblin King had to have some kind of magical merit, right?

The words left her mouth before she was even aware than she had spoke.

“I’m sorry Jareth, but I can’t.”

Tears now ran down her cheeks

“Sarah, please.” Jareth’s voice faltered, desperately trying to win her back.

“Jareth...we’re done,” Sarah finally raised her head. However, she could only manage to stare at his forehead, only appearing she was looking at Jareth in the eye. “You and I are free from each other. No more nonsense about faith, or how we are supposed to be together forever. We’re free.”

A small, chortled laugh escaped from Sarah. Even she couldn’t believe that her and Jareth were over. So much history and time - all gone within a few moments.

Jareth remained emotionless. His face was expressionless. Almost cold. He still stared at the now laughing Sarah - almost hysterical. He would not touch her.

Sarah wasn’t able to control her laughter. It was like pandora’s box opening for the first time. All these emotions swarming out of her body, releasing to never feel anything again.

“We’re free, Jareth, don’t you understand?” Sarah said between the laughter and crying. “No more shouting and fights with each other. You can live your life ruling your kingdom, and I can go on and be a writer. I can finally have my dreams.”

Jareth remained still. He was waiting for Sarah to collapse, scream, jump at him. Anything that wasn’t _this._

“There was this tiny cactus that used to be on my desk. Do you remember? It was on my desk in my room, back at my parents house. I had it for awhile, and it was nice to take of. One time it even bloomed this tiny, tiny pink blossom. That cactus felt almost like my own child. I took care of it and it was being to grow so much,” Sarah rambled on, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She felt drained, and her eyes were puffed up from crying so much. God, what a mess she had become.

But Sarah didn’t care. She was free as a bird.

“So this cactus, was my child right? One day, after we had this huge fight. God, I can’t even fucking remember because it was _SO_ stupid. I was still pissed off at you, Jareth. You just disappeared in the middle of the fight because you couldn’t handle it. You couldn’t just bare to be wrong for once in your life,” She stepped closer to him, anger filling her body slowly.

Jareth remained calm, still waiting to see what would happen to Sarah. It was almost a game at this point. When will it be the breaking point?

“I was angry and I smashed that cactus down with my fist. The poor little cactus didn’t do anything. I kept the needles stuck in my fist all afternoon. I left the pieces of the pot and dirt on the floor for weeks. Until Karen finally came in and picked it up.” Sarah threw every word at Jareth like a knife.

She wanted nothing more than to feel the pain she had been through. God, she really was a child. This wasn't fair. Not to her, not him.

Sarah wanted this to be over, so she turned away from him, her arms hugging her body.

“Leave.”

And he did. Sarah turned around to find nothing left of him. It seemed as if Jareth was never in her life.

Sarah stood there, alone in her living room. She stared at the spot he was. The last, last trace of Jareth she would allow in this moment.

Hours seemed to go by, before Sarah managed to wander to her bed, collapsing on top of pile of blankets. Emotionally drained, she closed her eyes and slept, - thankful to dream of only darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! A new chapter that has made me extremely hungry and it shows in the writing. I still don't have a beta for this story, and I tried my best to correct any errors within the chapter. Honestly, I don't know how to get a beta, so this fic might suffer from mistakes until I am able to find one. 
> 
> Or I just get better at writing. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, hits, and the LOVE. See you in the chapter! :D

_**June 27, 1986** _

 

Two weeks of summer already had passed by, and Sarah was completely bored out of her mind.

She found amusement in laying on top of her bed, staring at the ceiling.

All of her friends were too busy with summer jobs or whisked away on family vacations far from the New York suburbia they lived in. The books she was required to read for the next school year were all read, all ideas of potential story ideas were written out before being tossed to the floor, and Karen was taking Toby to visit her parents for the weekend. Her father was up to his ears in his own work, and wasn’t able to take time off of work for a trip just yet.

There was a couple of chores that she was supposed to do, but who actually wants to do chores? Certainly not Sarah Williams. Not now. She couldn’t find the motivation to get from her bed.

But hey, it wasn’t _all_ too horrible. There was that one week with her mother in New York City!

In the middle of August, right before school was starting up again. After her mother was off her tour.

Ugh.

“This isn’t fair!” Sarah groaned into a pillow, letting out a wave of frustration.

_You say that so often. I wonder what your basis of comparison is?_

Even now, his voice still echoed in her head. It was as if her mind was a record player, repeating the phrases he said, remembering the tone and influxion of his words. No matter how hard she tried, Sarah could not forget about him. She wished - no. No more wishing. Wishing brought in too much trouble.

A sudden chill ran down her back. Sarah felt the feeling of someone watch her grow, crawling on every inch of her skin. She sat up, jerking her gaze in all the empty spaces of her bedroom.

Nothing was there, of course.

The Goblin King wouldn’t show himself that easily. He was waiting for that perfect moment. The everso, perfect moment where Sarah would finally let down her guard and he would swoop her in his grasp. An owl with talons ready to sink itself into her flesh, digging deep.

However Sarah wasn’t going back to the Underground without a fight - should the Goblin King decided to drag her down. She would kick and claw and scream her way into beating the Goblin King a second time, making certain he didn’t come back a third time.

“Just come out already and stop spying on me!” Sarah said out loud, eyeing around the room once more. With one hand, she grabbed a pillow. Better to be armed with something of use, rather than her bare fists.

Nothing - correction, _no one_ , was there.

“Goblin King, I command you to come out of hiding and show yourself!”

No one replied.

“Goblin King? Hellooooo? Any one there?”

Again, not even the faintest murmur was breathed out. All of this shouting was nonsense, and Sarah knew better than to try to provoke the Goblin King. Why was she doing all of this anyway? He’d probably had long forgotten about Sarah being in the Labyrinth. Surely there was some other fifteen year old girl running the Labyrinth and rescuing her brother from certain goblin-transformation doom.

“I’m getting something to eat.” Sarah mumbled to herself, sliding off of the bed to head downstairs. She walked over to her door, placing her hand on the doorknob to open her door. The doorknob was freezing cold, almost frozen in place. Flinching at the touch, Sarah backed away from the door.

_Say your right words, precious. Say them, and you will receive what you’ve asked for._

Right words? What right words?

Sarah didn’t know what that meant. She couldn’t possibly wish herself away. It didn’t work like that - well, she hoped it didn’t work like that. Biting her lower lip, the feeling of dread fluttered around her chest. Something was happening to her, and she had no idea how to stop it.

Sarah reached out for the doorknob, again finding the metal to be frigid. She twisted it, the seering through her flesh, as if the door was really on fire, instead of being the sinister ice cold. Before she was able to escape, Sarah felt her mouth open, speaking one word she dared to never utter.

“Jareth.”

She dashed out of the room, shutting the door behind her before she ran downstairs, heading towards the kitchen. Turning a corner, Sarah half expected him to be there, lounging on the couch, apple in his hand. No, it wouldn’t be an apple. It would be a peach.

He wasn’t there.

Disappointment settled in for a brief second, the feeling soon vanishing with anger. “LEAVE ME ALONE, GOBLIN KING!” Sarah shouted at the top of her lungs. Her face twisted in a fury, fingernails digging into her palms.

The empty house replied with silence, a stillness clinging onto the air. Sarah let out a dry laugh, placing a hand on her forehead, pushing back the wisps of her hair. “I...I shouldn’t think about this anymore. It’s going to drive me insane.”

Another dry laugh later, and Sarah was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, per her daily chore list she was given. The warm, suzy water soothed her, quelling the bewilderment and dangerous ideas of the Goblin King. Place a dish in the water to let it soak, Sarah rubbed her soapy hands, forming an ‘O’ shape with her thumb and forefinger. She blew gently, and bubbles formed. They circled around her, existing for a few seconds before popping into nothing.

She pointed her finger at one roaming bubble, letting it rest on her fingernail. The bubble stayed there, Sarah leaning it to try to see if she was able to see her reflection. Immediately, the bubble popped her in face, droplets of dish soap getting all over her nose and mouth. Her nose wrinkled up, a small smile twitching at her lips.

Everything felt...right. No, right wasn’t the correct word. _Safe._

Sarah felt safe, in this moment. She glanced outside the tiny window that was above the sink, leaning down to get a good look. The sun was now beginning to set, meaning her father would be soon be home from work, bringing Chinese take out with him. Since Karen was gone, the two had hardly cooked, neither of them possessing the culinary talents she had. Sarah had attempted last night to make a Shepherd's pie, but was completely taken back by the recipe, opting out to just boil spaghetti noodles and reheating a jar of tomato sauce on the stove.

There was someone odd about the sun, however.

Usually by this time, it would’ve changed into a smoldering orange, drooping down all over the neighborhood houses in the hills. Instead, it remained it’s sunny yellow, frozen in space. Sarah rubbed her eyes with her arm, thinking it was probably some trick of the eye. Nope, the sun was still there, looming above as a symptom of something, terribly, terribly wrong.

“It has been rather fun watching you do the dishes, however, I am getting so bored of playing this game with you, Sarah.”

No.

Oh god, no.

It can’t be him. It cannot possibly be _him._

“It is me,” The Goblin King answered, watching the terrified girl turn around, eyes widen open with fear. “Who else do you think it would have possibly been? None of your... _companion_ s would play a trick on you in this manner,” he leaned against the fridge, eyeing the hanging family photos and scribbings by Toby. “Last I heard, you weren’t in the habit of talking to them.”

Sarah bristled, grabbing the first thing she could think of - a sopping, dripping, wet plate, and chucked it directly in the Goblin King’s face. He merely grabbed the plate out of the air, holding it by his fingers so his clothes would not be touched by it. “I don’t think your parents would be fond of you breaking a plate.”

“Get out!’ Sarah said to him, her voice low and hoarse. Her body trembled slightly, overwhelmed with the urge to flight or fight. She decided to stand her ground, a fiery glare combating his own coolness. “I have no quarrel with you, Goblin King. Leave in peace, before you suffer the consequences for merely presenting yourself before me.”

The Goblin King burst into a fit of laughter. A thunderous, laughter that mocked Sarah’s attempts to be intimidating.

She continued her glare, before shouting at him, “I asked you nicely to leave me alone. Why can’t you do that?”

His laughter settled down to giggles, and with a gloved hand, he wiped away the tears from his eyes. “Now there’s the Sarah I’m fond of! Your little display of bravery was pleasant, but I much prefer the more blunt side of you.”

“What do you want?” Sarah asked him once more, drying her hands off with a dish towel, and crossed her arms. He must have been summoned from the Underground when she had uttered his name. It’s not like she had wanted to - it was almost if the words were placed in her mouth. Sarah was compelled to heed what was said.

“Oh, just a friendly chat. Catch up on each other with the latest gossip and such,” The Goblin King dramatically sighed, walking towards Sarah slowly, his heeled boots echoing on the tiled floor. “Let me help you with that.”

Sarah tried backed away from him, but not very far as she was right by the sink. There was no where else to go. “There has to be something else you want from me, Goblin King. You don’t seem like the type who offers to help with the dishes.”

The Goblin King laughed once again, this time genuinely finding Sarah hilarious. He was less cruel. “You are half correct but,...”

“But what, Goblin King?”

“I have a proposition for you Sarah.” He said, rolling up his sleeves, then taking off his black leather gloves gingerly, and placing them beside the sink. Sarah expected to find his hands wrinkly and gnarled up, with filthy fingernails that were long as cat’s claws. It was a shock to see normal, well-kept hands. (And dainty too!)

“Uh huh, sure. It’s going to be one of those things where you say ‘Oh I’m gonna give you your dreams’ and then end up turning me into a frog so you can steal my brother back.” Sarah childed, glancing down at the sink. She was almost done with the dishes, why was he offering to help? God, this Goblin King was strange.

Suddenly, her stomach growled, loud enough that it stopped the Goblin King in the middle of holding a sponge. Never had Sarah felt such embarrassment. She felt her face turn into a bright red, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

“Would you...like me to make you dinner?” The Goblin King offered, arching an eyebrow at the girl.

Sarah only nodded, too flustered to say no. If the Goblin King was going to attempt to steal her brother back, she might as well get a free meal out of him.

 

* * *

 

The Goblin- no, Jareth, was surprisingly excellent at cooking. His skills could rival Karen’s, if he knew how to make anything other than dishes from the Middle Ages. Not that Sarah minded - she was curious to see him attempt to make fried chicken or

Sarah nibbled at the meat in the beef stew, enjoying the smidge of cinnamon flavor Jareth added in. She wasn’t even done with her bowl, while Jareth was going back for seconds.

“Do you want more water, Sarah?” He asked her, his hand reached out to take her glass.

She nodded her head, handing him the glass. Once she swallowed, Sarah gave him a small “thanks.”

This whole... _situation_ , if one were to call it that, was more surreal than her time in the Labyrinth. Sarah was alert, on guard in case the Goblin King wanted to whisk her away and throw her down an oubliette.

Instead he was doing the dishes, told her to only call him Jareth from now one, and made dinner.

A rather delicious dinner; better than any old Chinese take out her father would bring back. Jareth had slowed down time by a few hours, and there was still time left before her father was home. Maybe she could have a bite or two and save the leftovers for tomorrow’s lunch.

“Jareth?” The word was strange on her tongue, each syllable carried its own weight of power. “What did you want to talk about? We haven’t really talked about anything else and…” Sarah trailed off. She didn’t know how to word “This is pretty weird, why are you doing all of this?”, in a more sensible manner.

“And you want to know why I’m doing this?” Jareth finished for her, scooping another ladle of the stew into his bowl. He placed the steaming bowl on the countertop, in front of where Sarah was sitting, swirling his spoon around. “I want to be friends.”

“ _FRIENDS?”_ Sarah nearly spat out her soup.

Friends? With the Goblin King? The sole enemy of Sarah, as a companion. The thought of randomly calling Jareth on her telephone sent her into a fit of giggles.

“Stupid, teenage human girls,” he mumbled, continuing to twirl the spoon in his hand. “I’m serious. No trickery, or solving Labyrinths involved. I feel, as the Goblin King, I should at least have the friendship of the first human who has solved my Labyrinth.”

“Have you had anyone else?” Sarah asked, leaning on the edge of the chair. “I mean, in the Labyrinth. After me.”

“No, I haven’t. You’re quite the rarity in the Underground. Not a lot of people believe in fairy tales these days. Modern contraptions and how the world has changed...there is no more room for our kind. You no longer fear us.” Jareth explained, his eyes lowering. There was something sad about the way Jareth spoke.

“You mean there are no more children being wished away?” Sarcasm riddled her voice.

“Yes, no more children are being wished away. The Aboveground has their own way of dealing with unwanted children.” Jareth said, taking in a spoonful of the stew, blowing on it gently before siping at the broth.

“At least we don’t turn them into goblins. They’re either sent to foster homes or are adopted out. One of my friends is in a foster home.” Sarah commented. Truth be told, she didn’t know much about how the system worked. From what her friend, Tracey, told her about it, it wasn’t all smiles and roses.

Maybe kids were better off being wished away.

“I don’t turn _all_ children who are wished away into goblins. If they are too sick or too weak, I must, but most of the time I give them to my subjects, who in turn raise them as their own,” he explained, hiding the smirk. “I’m not the villain you think I am, Sarah.”

“Were you going to turn Toby into a goblin? If I failed to solve the Labyrinth?” She shot back at him.

“No. He would have gotten the same treatment as any child, but I digress.” Jareth leaned over the counter top, looking into Sarah’s eyes. “I call a truce between us. You have won the chance of having power over me. Will you take it?”

Sarah pretended to ponder on the offer, grabbing the bowl and loudly slurping the leftover broth. In of the corner of her sight, she noticed the Goblin King rolling his eyes in frustration. “There is one thing I need you to do, if I am to accept your _generous_ offer.”

“Spit it out.”

“You have to leave my friends alone. Hoggle told me last week he almost got bogged because you caught him talking to me. That’s why I haven’t talked to them recently!” Sarah crossed her arms, copying the arched eyebrow Jareth did.

“Fair enough. That’s a deal.” He let out a heavy sigh, wondering why he thought this would be a good idea. A play-thing, waiting on hand and foot for the whims of a teenage female.

“Oh! You have to cook for me when you visit.” She added, now smirking.

“... _Fine._ Not every time though - your parents would get suspicious of their cookery being used.”

“Deal.”

And Sarah laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_“The yellow jester does not play_

_But gentle pulls the strings_

_And smiles as the puppets dance_

_In the court of the Crimson King”_

_-_ __King Crimson - The Court of the Crimson King_ _

 

* * *

 

Sarah panted, tossing and twisting her body within the sheets. The fabric clung onto her dampen body, slick and flushed. The juice of peaches covered her lips and neck, resulting from her greedly consuming the fruit. Out of worldly pleasures consumed the young girl.

Wanting, lusting, craving, needing.

Sarah was not able to describe the thousand fiery sparks, coursing in her blood.

No, no, she could.

A metamorphose.  Was this the coming of age she craved? The dawn on the horizon? Tonight wasn’t met for little girls.

There were times she visited the town’s library, sneaking glances at romance novels with raunchy covers of half naked couples. Her eyes widen at the various descriptions of the male sex, sniggering at exaggerated lines such as “molten madness”. How did these women find pleasure in reading disgusting filth?

 _Perhaps_ , Sarah thought to herself, _Perhaps they never been offered the forbidden fruit of the Goblin King.  
_

 

* * *

 

**_October 13, 1987_ **

 

Sarah’s alarm clock rang, shrieking at the sleeping girl to start another grueling day of school. Half asleep, the girl tossed the plastic device off her nightstand. The clock hit the plush carpet with a gentle _thud_ , the shrieking somewhat muffled. Sooner or later she would have to roll herself out of bed before Karen march up the stairs, pounding at her door with the usual “Get up or you’re going to be late!” schieck.

Ugh.

As she rolled out of bed, something caught her eye. On her vanity, there was a piece of paper along with what seemed to be a rose. Sarah arched an eyebrow, cautiously approaching the vanity.

“Last night wasn’t a dream,” she whispered. Her fingers trembled picking up the note, reading what was on it.

 

**_I pray that the evening wasn’t too harsh on you. I should have kept a better eye on you, precious. The food of the faeries can have a great effect on humans, as you already have been acquainted with the taste._ **

**_By the time I managed to break away from endless droning of Count Xandermir, you were at the very center of the ballroom. All alone and lost in the sea of people; the unspoken belle of the Goblin’s Ball._ **

**_Never before had my eyes seen such an adorable sight with your white dress, and your hair decorated with the stars. My angel, my all, my very self. What a strange effect you have on my heart._ **

**_I will visit you soon, and kiss you goodnight. This dreadful business of being a king will be the end of me, but you are the light that keeps me dredging onwards. Inhale the scent of the rose when you wake up. It will clear your mind._ **

**_Think of me,_ **

**_-_ ** **_**_J_ ** _ **

Sarah’s heart skipped a beat. _This_ was certainly a surprise to wake up to. Following Jareth’s advice, she picked up the rose, letting the scent of peaches dance around her nose.

Only _he_ would gift her a peach-scented rose.

Sarah folded the note, opening a drawer to hide it under a wooden panel. All the other love letters Jareth had sent were neatly stashed away. When she was alone in the house, she would go through them all, indulging herself to comb each letter over and over again. It was way for her to be connected to Jareth whenever he was unable to come see her.

She leaned into the mirror, grimacing at her eye bags. Despite feeling more awake, exhaustion clung onto her like a leech. Hangovers weren’t a joke anymore. School was going to be absolutely dreadful. It was Tuesday, and on Tuesdays, the first period of the day would be with Señora Johnson.

One would think that when hiring a Spanish teacher, you’d get someone who is originally from a region that speaks it. Not from the Upper East Side of New York City. Despite teaching the language, Señora Johnson rather speak in English when teaching the class rather than the language her students were supposed to be learning.

With a heavy sigh, Sarah trudged to her closet, grabbing a few articles of clothing to make into something reasonable to wear.

Ten minutes later with some light makeup, Sarah decided she was decent enough, grabbed her backpack, and left her room to go downstairs.

She lingered on the last step, watching her family from a distance. Her father, Robert had his newspaper spread out, reading some article about a travesty in the world, or how the stock market was doing today. He would grumble, or make the usual comment of “Things look good”, sipping on his cup of coffee. Despite her declaration to growing up, Sarah didn’t care for the troubles of the world just yet.

Her stepmother, Karen was sitting down next to Toby, wiping his sticky mouth with a napkin. With her other hand, her stepmother took a bite of the banana she was attempting to have Toby eat. Instead of eating, the toddler decided to smear the banana all over his rosy cheeks, squishing the food in his hands for his amusement.

A twinge of sadness hit Sarah. Without her, her family looked...normal. A typical nuclear family with father, mother, and child. If she was added in the picture, it would feel almost wrong. Sarah was the changeling that didn’t belong. The perks of having parents divorced, and her mother essentially dropping her off for her own dreams. Abandoned, in a sense.

“Morning, Sarah,” her stepmother called her, beckoning the teenager to come to the table. “Your lunch is on the counter.”

Sarah shook off the pity of herself, forcing a smile on her face. “Morning, Karen, Dad,” her father grunted a response, too engrossed in the paper to say a hello. She walked over to the table, grabbing the sack lunch to stuff in her bag. “You didn’t need to do that, I could have done it myself.”

Karen hushed Toby, who began to babble on about Elmo, his tiny voice increasing in volume. “We don’t yell at the table, Toby,’” The toddler scowled, retorting by smearing his face again with banana, and Karen once more wiped his face off. “Oh it was no issue! You seem so busy with school lately, and I figured making your lunch would make the day easier. I feel like I hardly ever see you anymore, all these clubs and homework taking up all your time.”

Sarah let out a dry laugh, fully knowing that there was something else that consumed her free time. “I’m taking this year more seriously. I want to be able to apply to a good college, and they want a well rounded student. Gotta build up my resume now than later.”

“Isn’t it a little too soon to think about college?” her father injected, taking another sip of coffee without looking up.

“Yeah...but, I want to think about the future now rather than next year. Get ahead of the game before anyone else if I want to grab a spot at Yale or some other place. I’m not doing anything bad by doing this, y’know,” Lies slid through her teeth effortless. One of Sarah’s newly honed skills. She had to get over the guilt, however.

“We’re a little worried you’re pushing yourself too much, honey. Take a little break once and awhile and enjoy being a kid while you can. You don’t need to spend so much time studying. Are you even studying? You always come home so late.”

“I’m not a _kid_ anymore, Karen. I’m sixteen, almost seventeen. I can make my own decisions about my future without anyone telling me what to do,” Sarah shot back defensively, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. “I have rights.”

“Not in my house. As long as you’re under my roof, you follow what Karen or I say,” her father spoke up, finally putting down his newspaper. “Proclaim all you want about growing up, but you’re still a child! You’re certainly acting like one right now. Knock off the attitude before you earn yourself a week of being grounded.”

“T-that’s not fair! You two are actively trying to stop me from improving myself. What kind of parents are you? Don’t you guys _want_ me to be a better person?” Her voice began to waiver. Toby could seen the growing animosity and began to fuss in his highchair. Karen lifted him out, shushing his whines.

“Sarah, _enough_!”

“Fuck you both, seriously. I’m the only person in the whole world who cares about myself and my future. You guys rather see me fail than succeed. Have a WONDERFUL day!”

Before either parent could speak, Sarah stomped out of the kitchen, and out of the house. As she was leaving the house, she noticed the garbage was still out on the curb. Opening up her backpack once more, Sarah grabbed the sack lunch, and dumped it into the empty bin, hoping she could scrounge up enough money for something at the cafeteria later.

The walk to school would make her forget her fate after school. She was probably grounded, but she didn’t care. What were her parents going to do anyway, ban her from the _library?_ It wasn’t like Sarah went out often enough to warrant friends.

The whole situation was ridiculous. And shameful on her part. Sarah didn’t particularly enjoy hiding stuff from her parents, but then again, how could she explain herself, the Labyrinth, Jareth…

Especially Jareth. Oh God... Her father would try to kill Jareth _and_ her if he ever found out their relationship. He’d be the only human who probably could.

As she walked, Sarah daydreamed the little memories of the Goblin Ball, her heart swelling on how wonderful the night was. Until she stupidly drank some kind of berry punch and ended up overwhelming herself. Luckly, Jareth saved her and swooped her back home - at least to her recollection. Faerie food always made her mind fuzzy.

Note for next time, bring your own food or lose memories.

 

* * *

 

“Jareth, I’m not really in the mood.” Sarah pushed the fae off of her body, ceasing the endless kisses on her neck.

“What’s wrong, sweetling? Did something happen at school?”

“No. I cussed at my parents and I got grounded for the rest of the week.”

The Goblin King tsked at Sarah, hiding a sly smirk. “Naughty, naughty. So out of character for you, Sarah.”

She rolled her eyes, throwing her pillow at him. He ducked out of the way, laughing as she covered her face with a groan. “Stop it! Seriously, you’re like a thousand years older than me yet _I’m_ the mature one in this relationship.”

Jareth dropped the smile, stroking the silky locks of his precious. “I’m sorry, precious,” his voice sickly sweet. “I was merely teasing. What’s been going on?”

Sarah peeked an eye through the slit of her fingers, relaxing. He knew the right spots on her body to calm her down. “I...I don’t even know where to start. It’s...nothing I guess. Teenage angst, I suppose,” she shrugged, uncovering her face. “I’m getting overwhelmed by everything, and I’m having these stupid thoughts I know I shouldn’t have. Still, I can’t help but think them, because I’m afraid deep down they’re true.”

Jareth frowned, wrapping his arms around the girl, gently pulling her into her lap. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, stroking her hands. “You know I’m here for you precious, I was once young and dealing with my parents. Especially at your age, gods, the kind of shit I’d get into wounded me up in the dungeons one time. My father thought it would be a suitable punishment for what I did.”

“Well, what did you do?”

“I pushed my elder cousin into the Bog of Eternal Stench after he insulted me.”

“I’d say that’s justified for insulting the future Goblin King.”

“Father disagreed. Well, he can’t anymore. He’s been dead for awhile now and I haven’t seen the ghost of him floating around the castle.”

Sarah giggled, rolling her eyes. She leaned her body back, enjoying being coddle by Jareth. “I really missed you. When do you think I can come to the Underground again? I have _plenty_ of time now, thanks to my parents.”

His hands roamed to her bare thighs, squeeze at the flesh. “Well, is there anything that might hold you back? I don’t want you to miss anymore schoolwork; don’t let me become a distraction for your studies.”

“Aren’t you already?”

Jareth squeezed her thighs again, more roughly. “Hold off that attitude, missy. Tell me now, do you?”

Sarah thought about it for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows in deep thought. Nothing came to her from the top of her head. She mumbled a “Hold on,” as she slid off of his lap and to her school bag, digging around for her planner. A horrible purple, sparkly planner was pulled out and opened up. Sarah scanned the planner, mouthing what she wrote down.

With a dramatic flair, she closed it, throwing it back into her bag. “Nope!”

“Let me see, Sarah.” Jareth held out his hand.

“What, you don’t trust me Jareth?”

“I want to make sure. I know you like to stretch the truth a little. Not that I _mind_ , but I rather not allow you to pull one of your famous all nighters,” His mouth twitched into a friendly smile, coaxing the girl. “I’ll get it from you either way, precious.”

Rolling her eyes, she tossed the planner at the Goblin King. “I’m _not_ lying, Jareth. Can you knock of the parenting for a second? I don't need shit from you as well.”

He didn’t respond, only flipping the planner open to the page Sarah was on, examining it with care. After a few moments, he flipped it back closed, throwing it into the air. The planner soared across the room before it landed neatly in Sarah’s backpack. “You can come tonight, _however.._ ”

Sarah scowled, crossing her arms. “...However?”

“You must earn it.” Jareth matched her body language, raising an eyebrow. His smile this time was cocky, nearly sinister. Her stomach began to flutter nervously. What was he going to do next?

“What does that mean?” Her voice grew small and meek. He inched his finger, silently insisting that she better come over now. Sarah moved closer, just out of the Goblin King’s reach. “What does that mean, Jareth?”

A force behind her pushed her forward, into Jareth’s clutches. Once again she was sitting on his lap. Only this time, his hands were on top of her breasts. He groped them, inhaling her delicious scent. “You aren’t wearing anything underneath, are you?”

“And that pertains to me earning a trip the Underground how?” She bit her lip, tensing up at his touch.

“If you allow me to, and if you perform _very_ nicely, I might let you come visit my castle again.” His mouth tickled her ear, and she jerked her head back.

“Since I’m already up here,” she attempted to match his coolness, her face flushed and her breathing heavy. “You might as well.”

“Excellent choice, precious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, kind of forgot I was working on this!!!! After posting the last chapter, I lost the inspiration to continue writing chapters for this story, and pretty much any other work that wasn't a one-shot. I think it's hard to want to work on something that's very personal to me. Then again, writing helps process those emotions and make sense of my past. 
> 
> I wrote this all in one sitting, kind of skimmed for mistakes. Still no beta but eh, I don't know if I really fell comfortable letting a stranger read this. I rather have my own eyes on this....and the people reading this lol
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update this. It might be a story I need to take my time on for reasons.
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos, hits, comments, and subs.


End file.
